The Legend of Midna
by phantomcom
Summary: Midna is attacked by the reincarnation of Gannons power. When she trys to find Link she finds that Link is kidnapped and she in the year 2010. In order to find him she will go though Witches, vampires and many obstacles. Reviews and Feedback wanted!
1. Distant Memories

The Legend of Midna

Chapter 1: Distant Memories

Doesn't it look wonderful? The landscape of the twilight world. Staring up at the sky with my hands on the balcony rail I wonder how much has happened since my departure from the world of light.

"Link"

By now he has long since been dead. Here in the twilight world only a year may have gone by, but in the world of light hundreds or thousands of years may have gone by. When I destroyed the mirror of twilight our worlds were no longer connected and time was thrown apart. I am the Twilight Princess and my name is Midna.

Not long ago Zant my father's adviser gained unlimited unknown power. We though he was abusing the shadow power of our tribe but, his power came from something else. We learned later that his new power came from the Dark Lord Gannon the prince of darkness. Not much was known about Gannon so I had my advisers study his past.

Zant wanted to be a ruler but became a puppet Gannon used him to return to life. Zants new power almost destroyed my kingdom. In his lust to rule he cursed me to be an imp and banished me to the world of light. When in the light I had no choice but to use the power of the fused shadow to stay alive. Zant started to replace the light of the world with pieces of twilight. Then Link, the hero of light got dragged into this mess and although he save my life and the world of light. I can't bring myself forget what adventures Link and I went though.

My hand clenched into a fist and hit the black rail. _I was right to destroy the mirror! _But even as I repeat the words in my mind I can't bring myself to say it out loud.

I looked up again at the clouds and I could swear that I saw Links face. "Link, did you miss me?" I asked the cloud but the answer never came back to me. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I thought of him. The tears fell down my cheeks as I thought of Link and the only thing I could say was the one thing I never wanted to admit. "Link, I miss you!" I let out a scream and my knees collapsed.

Some guards herd my scream and ran to my side. "Princess are you alright?" the question boomed in my head _NO,_ no I was not alright. I wiped my tears away and felt my heart fall as I returned to standing on my feet.

"I'm fine!" I said sternly turning to him. "Have you found anything on the legends of the hero of light… or about Gannon and his powers?" I griped my hands together.

The guard paused. "We have Princess… are you sure you're al-"

"I'm fine" I interrupted. "And I have told you many times before to call me Midna." I corrected. "What have you found?" I asked looking at is face.

"We have found an older legend about Gannon and someone else known as the hero of time." The guard shifted his eyes and moved his hands directly to his sides. "Dexis the head researcher knows more than I do."

I looked at the door way off the balcony. "Then I will see him, now." Without word I left the balcony with the guard following my softly. The black stairway seemed to take a lifetime to end. The narrow light above me seemed to darken as I walked closer to the room with the information that would hurt me forever. The guard ran in front of me to open the door. I stepped inside. A man sat behind a desk reading a book in a second language.

"My guard says you have news for me." I said walking to the seat next to the table.

The man looked up from his book. "Ha-uh yes, yes I do." He reached for a book on his right.

"Dexis right." I ran my fingers over the table collecting a large amount of dust on my figures.

He looked at me like he was stunned that I knew his name. "Yes" he stuttered. "um-uh Princess Midna I have found everything on Gannon available in the twilight realm" he paused.

"Proceed" I moved my hand in the air, people always responded to it.

"Wel-well while looking in Gannon's past I found that the first one to try and kill him was the hero of time and with some speculation we found that the hero of light and the hero of time may be the same person. But we can't find the hero of lights name… he is unknown."

My eye widened "What is the name of the hero of time?"

"Uh his name is four letters L-I-N-K Link" Dexis read from his book.

My heart pounded at the sound of his name. Link could be a reincarnation of the hero of time. Of course he was, he was the hero of light what was different if he was also the hero of time. "What happened to Link? What is his story?"

"Uh he was a Hylian boy his mother left him to the Deku tree lord of the Kokiri. She died and he grew up, then he left the forest with the Deku trees fairy Navi. And when the world was threatened by Gannon he saved the world with the help of Zelda and the master sword. They locked him in the sacred realm. Link later returned the master sword and Navi left without a word. Link left Zelda and said he would return after he found his true friend Navi. But ended up falling into Clocktown and saving then becoming friends with the Skull-Kid who was possessed by Majora's Mask (a mask made from the remains of a beast that could go in and out of dimensions at will.) He never found Navi and died on his way back to Zelda."

I was stunned at what I was hearing about the hero of time. He saved the world twice and found misfortune. Did my Link also die lonely and what was the sacred realm. "They locked Gannon in the sacred realm what is that."

Dexis scrambled for a book and handed it to me. "Th-There's a picture." Then he pointed at a picture on the right page. It was a blue chamber with for waterfalls and a platform in the middle. Six plates lined the platform all different colors and with a symbol on each. And to my amazement the triforce in the middle. The caption said: _This is a picture of the sacred realm sage chamber which was destroyed when Gannon the owner of the triforce of power regained his power and escaped. Gannon was locked in the chamber by the hands of Princess Zelda, Link, and the six sages._

I handed the book back. "Is there a picture of Link?" He turned a page and handed a page back to me. It looked just like my Link from every detail. Again the caption said. _Link the hero of time one of the eight who banished Gannon to the sacred realm. When Gannon escaped it was said that Gannon found him and killed him along with the six sages. No body's was ever found. _"What happened to Gannon?" He turned one more page and Gannon picture was right there and as I read the caption the peaces fell into place. _Gannon the never-ending-enemy after escaping from the sacred realm drained the power from the six sages taking ultimate power until captured by the six mirror gods. He was stabbed by the sword of pure light and then used it to kill one of the mirror gods but froze when he noticed the light scare in his chest destroying his body. With no other option the five remaining gods used the mirror of twilight to ultimately ban him from the world of light._ "And so they sent him here." I stated and turned the page back to Link's picture. I tore out the page and through the book down returned to my balcony. Links image in the clouds had gone. I looked at the paper in my hand and without warning my tears fell again. "Link, the hero of time, the hero of light, and the hero of my heart." I released the paper and it fell to the balcony floor. "I don't know what to do. Link help me. Please!" But his picture looked the same, no answers came to me. I picked up the picture from the floor and folded it. I saw the twilight moon come from the dusk and felt closer to the world of light. I thought of going to bed but his image would not leave my mind. Still, I decided to go to my room. My body fell apart and lifted two floors then into my bed chambers. I reformed on my bed, unfolded his picture and with one last tear said

"Good-Night my Link"


	2. I Must Be Dreaming

Chapter 2: I Must Be Dreaming

It's dark. I must have fallen asleep. Am I floating? My eyes open and I see nothing but a dark void. Things are they moving in front of me. A river comes into form in front of me. The water looks clear and alive. The world comes into form, the trees and a waterfall. My feet land in the water and I feel more alive than ever.

"Midna" A soft voice came from behind me. The sound sooths my worries and I forget about the strange world I'm in. The soft sound of a horse approaching me came from the direction the voice came from. What else can I do? And so I turn around. My eyes widen when I saw what was there.

"Link" His name sounded from my lips before I could stop myself. He approached slow, riding his red horse into the water. The water seemed to glow where the horse walked. Link dismounted, his eyes looked straight at me.

"Hi Midna." His voice was so good to hear, it filled me with joy.

"Link is this real? Can… can you be real?" My question sounded with such surprise.

"I don't know." Link laughed. "It's nice to see you though." Link came closer to me with his horse following behind.

I didn't want this moment to end not for anything in the world. But something was wrong. This was too good to be true. "Link am I dreaming?" It seemed I was but I hoped not with all my heart.

"I don't know if you're dreaming. But I have to tell you something. I have to warn you. But I can't seem to remember what it is." Link looked puzzled and slightly disturbed.

"It's fine you don't have to tell me." I looked at him longingly.

"But you have to know. Midna there will always be danger. Everywhere, and not just around the next corner. It's all around." Our eyes met. "Midna you have to save me!" Link started to choke.

My breath hardened. "Link what's wrong." He fell to his knees. The water lining him glowed dark. "Link what's happening." I fell to one knee to become eye level with him. His eyes were dark red. And his skin turned dark. "Link!" I said desperately. Link was in pain. He was becoming a wolf the dark blue eyed beast of twilight. He lies motionless in the water in wolf form. I got to my feet as the world faded away and all I could see was Link and his horse. Link awoke with his eye pure blood red. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Link barked and lunged at me knocking me off my feet. He pinned my shoulders and stared into my eyes. When he stopped I froze. Link fell apart. I saw a shadow Link holding a sword where my wolf had been. He looked at me with his glowing red eyes. He laughed it sounded like Gannon.

His breathing was hard, it sounded like he was growling. "Die…Princess…" I started shaking involuntarily. "Don't… wake up" His voice changed. It sounded so familiar.

I gasped. My eyes opened to see my room and a guard leaning over me. "Princess we have to get you out of here. It's not safe!" The guard ran to the window looking out hastily.

I stood on my feet and tried to focus my vision on the guard. "What s going on?" I asked.

He returned to my side and took my hand almost pulling my out the door. "Princess we're under attack. You have to come with me." But when he turned to look at me he fell. An arrow was in his head.

I snapped awake. _I have to get out of here._ I thought to myself. I tried to teleport but I was locked in my form. I frantically looked around for an escape. An arrow shot though the window and grazed my arm. The blood fell. I gasped. I'm not supposed to bleed. There stronger than most. "I have to escape." I said. Someone pounded on my door and tried to open it. "NO" I shouted. Then held my hand out a solid black wall fell over the door. More arrows shot though the window. I pointed at the opposite wall and blasted it though. I saw a staircase that had no-one on it. No choice so I ran up the stairs. I didn't know where I was going nor did I remember this staircase ever being here.

The staircase seemed to never end. But I didn't stop running. A familiar wave of power pasted over me. It can't be. Zant or was it Gannon I couldn't tell but the power felt just like them. Then suddenly I hit something hard. The staircase had ended and it was a dead end. I had hit a solid wall. I had nowhere to go.

I looked at the wall more thoroughly. It was white and had a picture of the triforce across it. It felt warm to the touch and made me remember the world of light. "Princess Midna." A ruff voice said from behind me. I turned to see a tall slender man.

"Who are you?" I asked with my voice full of fear. He walked closer to me and stopped two feet away from me.

"Will it matter? You won't be alive long enough to remember anyway." He raised his hand. Dark light formed over his right arm. "So now die!" he said coolly. His hand moved so fast and the pain started to fast I could not see what was happening.

I started to scream. When a warm light came from behind me memories flashed though my mind so fast I could not understand them. Was it true that your life flashes before your eyes when you die? I didn't know so I screamed the only word I wanted to say. "LINK" The pain vanished and I was lying on my back. A bright sun above me blurred my vision. Did I die? No! I couldn't have! I managed to get to my hands and knees. I felt too weak. I saw grass under my hands. This was the world of light. I knew it, I didn't know how I was here. But I knew I was where I needed to be. Wait. there's something wrong.

There was a clicking sound. "Who are you?"


	3. My Shadow

Chapter 3: My Shadow

The voice was deep and hard. "What are you doing on my property?" It sounded aggressive. Something cold and hard poked my back. It made me feel in danger. In the world of light my powers are weaker and I do not know the limits. For all I know I may not have power now. I don't feel it.

"Midna." He lifted what was on my back to his side. "My name is Midna. And I don't know what I'm doing here." I tried to get to my feet but I was to week.

The man turned. "RALF…" He yelled. I heard the footsteps of another man who seemed to be light on his feet run toward the one on my back. "Get some rope. We have an intruder." I felt Ralfs eyes run over me.

"Who is she?" Ralf put one hand on my shoulder and pulled me back. My eyes fell on his features he had thin cheeks and wavy black hair. His hand stopped supporting me. I fell on my back and my head fell hard. Both men looked angry and surprised at my appearance. "What is that?" Ralfs hand moved over his face to block me from view.

The first man pointed what looked like a rod with a handle at me. The click sounded again and he locked the end on my face. "I don't know. Ralf go get the rope!" The command came in a scared but strong tone. Ralf ran fast and returned with rope in less than a minute. They fought about who would be the one that would tie me up. It ended up being Ralf. The rope was tied fast. It dug into my skin. Each one took one end of me and carried me to a large metal contraption. They put me on the hot medal back of it. Then it roared to life and moved fast. I passed out.

I sensed the failure power of twilight. My eyes opened in response to the shadow power that came from the direction we were going. The contraption stopped fast and skidded about two feet until it came to a complete stop. There hands grabbed me. I heard a door open and I was led though it. They tossed me into a corner. The room got lit up by a glass orb. There were wonders in here that I had never seen. One man lit a fire in a cut that had glass over it. The twilight shadow magic radiated in this room. The source was on top of the fireplace mounted on the wall. I stared hard focusing on what I thought I would never see again. It was the head peace to the Fused Shadow I wore when I was traveling with Link. I glanced at the two men arguing on what to do with me then back at the shadow. I felt its power attempting to revitalize me. The ropes around me loosened. Leaning against the wall managing to stand on my feet. The shadow called to me. "Help me." The shadow responded by levitating off the wall it slowly forwarded toward me. I was too weak to keep on my feet and so fell and with it the shadow. It was less than a foot from me.

My falling made a loud sound. "What the…" one man yelled. They both got rods with the handles and pointed them at me. I reached out for the shadow. It responded to my touch. The twilight expanded throughout the room. My strength returned giving me more power than I had ever felt I had. The shadow turned into a glove on my right hand and became skin tight.

The two men were speechless. Without thinking they both shot there rods at the same time. I became alert. Power was rushing though me like crazy. My hand raised and the small medal things in the air stopped in mid-air levitating with no support. The medal thing dispersed. I had the perfect idea that would tell me everything I would need to know. I could erase their minds. Take them and know everything about their world that I needed to know. I moved faster than light basically appearing in front of them. My hand reached inside their head. I could feel the information I needed flow into me. I stopped. My hand returned to my side.

At the same time both of them said, "Did I fall asleep?" their voices clear, com, and free of expression. I looked at their faces with the new information in my head. I know almost everything about this world. There were so many new things in this world since the last time I was here. I looked around the room the twilight cover made it look beautiful. And made me feel powerful. But I know twilight does not belong in the world of light. So using the power of the shadow covering my hand I returned the twilight cover into my body.

My eyes returned to the men. Ralf and using the information I gained I learned that the other ones name was Harrison. I looked over their memories. "I think you two deserve to die! ... But I'm not going to kill you." I decided to put their memories back and erase ever seeing me. My hand landed on their heads and they enter their minds. Memories ran though my mind and there's as the memories returned to their brains. My hands fell out of their head. Both gasped when my hand exited then fainted face down on the floor.

_This is interesting. I thought Gannon destroyed this. _I looked at the glove on my right hand formally the top head peace to the Fused Shadow mask. I don't have power in the world of light. Without this shadow I would have died. The shadows have power to rewrite history if done right. I bet I could view it. With the shadow I could find out how the shadow got fixed and made it to now. I stared at the shadow again, then my eyes widened. I could find out what happened to Link. My excitement rose high as I raised my right hand into the air. "Show me what happened to Link the Hero of Light." Shadows raised around me circling me with great speed. The room turned dark. A door made of shadow appeared before me. I could feel Link on the other side. I touched the door. But it cracked. The Shadow door shattered before me. The dark room returned to the room I was I before with the two men Lying flat on the floor with their rods still in there hands.

The new information in my head told me that the rods were called guns. And that the medal contraption that had brought me here was called a Truck 2009 Ford. 2009 was that the year no its 2010 this information shocked me. It had been a few centuries's since I left the world of light.

Wait, why was I denied the passage though time to see Link. My mind retiled the memory of the door shattering. I stared at the glove once more. It was incomplete it was only one of the four pieces of the Fused Shadow. Rewriting history took the whole Shadow plus more. Maybe just viewing it took more power than I had even with the shadow. I need to find the rest.

Ralfs mind told me how to drive. I turned the door knob and opened the door half way. Releasing the door my hand headed to the men. They dismantled and reformed sitting at the table, face-up with their eyes open and awake. Both started talking about their life's and what they should change about themselves for the better. When I put their minds back I may have put them on a different path. They didn't notice me as I closed the door. I got into the Truck. A key formed in my hand and fitted itself into the keyhole. The truck came to life. Harrison's Mind told me a city called LA was 3 hours south of me. _The sun can't hurt me now._ I thought. The truck went at top speed south toward LA. The sun beat down on my skin though the window. A smile rose on my face.

_Link I'll find you!_


	4. My Mistake

Chapter 4: My Mistake

The truck roared at 103 MPH down a deserted freeway. When I see people I will have to slow down. I drove 45 minutes until my gas started running low. I took the next Exit. A Shell Station was on my left. I parked my truck at a pump. There were no people around. I stared in the rear-view mirror at my appearance. It would frighten people if I walked in public like this. My hands rose over my face and slid down to my body. I looked in the mirror once again. My appearance had changed had changed to look like a normal persons face. My close had changed from black robes into a black shirt and jeans. My hair changed to a pure black color. "I think I look normal enough." I commented on myself.

I stepped out of the truck. My feet were bare and still looked like my twilight self. My bottom half didn't change. My hand hovered over my feet and black shoes covered them. Another car drove up and parked at the pump behind me. The car had multi colored light on top. The new information in my mind told me he was a cop. The personalities told me to avoid him. He made it to the shell station store door before me and held it open with a smile on his face. I went though the door and waited for the cop to pass me.

He approached the counter. "Give me $40.00 on number ten." He pulled out his wallet and shuffled though a big pile of money until he found two $20.00's. The woman took then and pressed a series of buttons. Then printed a receipt and handed him the paper. He started walking out the door and putting his wallet back in his pocket. Before it reached the inside of his pocket I saw some bill hanging out the side. My eye focused on the money, my hand expanded and the money appeared in my hand. I observed the money in my hand. Two $20.00's, four $1.00's, and luckily a $100.00.

I approached the counter and said the same thing the man said. I handed her the $20.00 and she handed me a paper receipt. I returned to my truck and read the information in my mind on how to pump gas. The cop was watching me. I figured out the process and lifted the gas cover. Placed the pump inside and pressed for the gas to go. It started and stopped. I didn't know how to use this one. My mind said there was a lock to hold the gas while it pumped. But this one didn't look the same. The cop saw my frustration and walked over to me. He made himself known by making hard steps.

"You need help miss?" his voice was soft and kind of flirtatious. Without my answer you started my gas and stared in my eyes. "So where you headed?"

He looked like he hadn't had a shower in days and smelled ripe. "I'm going to LA." I didn't think that telling him anything with matter. I thought I would never see him again.

He kept trying to make small talk. I listened and wished he would just go away. I look at the pump. It was half way done. He kept talking and I kept pretending to listen. My hand started to tickle. I looked down and a wave of surprised passed though my body. My body was turning back into my twilight form. So I quickly put my hand under my arm. The gas finished and I tried to get to my driver's seat quickly. But a hand grabbed my arm hard and my hand that was turning back slid out. It was impossible for him not to see it extend up my arm turning me and my cloths back. My shoes disappeared and I looked at him trying to get his hand off. I froze when I saw his eyes. They glowed red and his face was emotionless at looked at me.

"Hello princess." His voice sounded like the man that had attacked me at the entrance of the light world.

"Who are you?" is face did not change and his eyes focused on me. By now my form had completely changed back and I looked like the twilight princess once more.

"Princess." His voice got ruff. "You escaped me. Come home. Or your people will die." Gannons energy swirled around me. But he was not Gannon who was he?

My right hand pulsated where he was holding. The shadow glove heated up. I felt like losing control. My head shot up and shadows escaped from me. Twilight expanded around his hand lifted and he fell back. The slender man that had attacked me in the twilight world was floating above me. I had set him free into the world of light. The bubble of twilight we were in, filtered the sunlight and refilled my energy.

It took him a moment to realize he was in a twilight bubble in the world light. His eyes focused on me. "Thank you, princess! Now I can kill you in person." His voice was calm and dark. He jumped out of the air and landed to the right of me. He took a deep breath. "Bad. Bad. Princess." Our eyes met in a hard silence. "Bringing twilight into the world of light. You know they should never meet." His eyes glared. I felt like I was on fire. I was afraid. His eyes slid to the scare on my right arm. "Haa… you got shot will one of my arrows." His eyes refocused on mine. "Did you know they poison you? I wonder. What in this world saved you?"

I started to fill with anger. "I don't know who saved me, or what. But I want to know who you are!" We focused on each other's eyes intensely.

His head tilted to the left. "Princess, you should know. I know you feel my power." His face never changed emotions. "Still don't know." His hand ran down then cupped my face. "I'm the darkness of the afterlife. When things die I'm where there soles and powers go. I'm made of every last emotion. I can be fear. I can be sadness. I can make you feel whatever I want." I exhaled and mood changed. I felt empty. I felt nothing. I felt like I was nothing. "See Princess you can die feeling nothing I'll give you that much." I felt my very life leave me. There was nothing for me on the other end.

"I… I" My voice faded into the abyss I was slipping into. A falling sensation started and my eyes fell dark.

"Midna" My memory started falling. "Midna" A man's voice started in my head. "Midna" why did it sound failure. _Link_ it was the voice of my Link. I tried to talk back my voice was gone. "Midna, you can't die on me. You have stuff to do." I tried reaching for the voice. "Midna, when you want to find me, remember who you are!" _I don't know how to do that. _"If you want to find me, remember who you are and go back. Go back Midna." _Link. _The abyss faded.

My eyes opened and emotions ran though me. I saw the red light drawing my life force into it. "You're not going to get me!" I extended my right hand. My hair ran down my arm onto the end of my shadow gloved hand. It formed a blade and shot through the red light and his hand and into his right eye. He dropped me and clutched his face. Black smoke vapor escaped his hand and face. He looked like he was in pain.

His left hand shot black light and hit my right leg. "You wretch!" he yelled. He started coming for me. I had one idea. I tried to pull the twilight back into me. But he was coming at me fast. The black vapor was coming out fast. "Die." He yelled.

My right arm shot up in protection. Shadow wrapped around me and him and made him freeze. Energy left me fast and I felt like screaming. I tried once more to return the twilight into me. The bubble got smaller and then altogether returned to me. The man was sent back to the twilight world along with the shadows. I fell down, unable to move. My eye remained awake. I saw the cop's body next to my car and the pump. My breathing slowed. My eyes fell and I no longer felt alive.

"Link, I remembered who I was."


	5. The Limits to My Power

Chapter 5: The Limits to My Power

My lifeless body lay in a gas station parking lot. The sun was setting in the dusk. Hours past. The moon reached the top of the sky. It's reflection about to touch my body.

The moonlight touched my right arm. The shadow started to pulsate. My body raced. My eyes shot open and my body jolted up. It took me a minute to remember where I was. My eyes ran every way. My memory flashed back. "Was… I dead?" My questions ran though wide open eyes. I looked at the moon and if filled me with power. It felt like my power and not the shadows. Was I able to use my twilight power at night in the world of light? I reached my feet. My energy was back. But the shadow felt hollow. The cop laid half dead to my right. "I have to save you." My feet walked over to him. I placed my hand on his chest. A pulsating jolt ran though me to him. He levitated in the air. My hand fell down over his face. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." My hand reached into his mind. His heart raced and his mind fell black completely. I modified his memory and placed it back into his own mind. His eye opened. I withdrew my hand. It glowed a pale green. "Fall asleep tonight and wake up in your car in the late morning, drive home and take care of yourself." I told him. He left the air and sat in the front seat of his car then fell asleep. I felt the need to eat. I walked into the store. The woman who was here earlier must have left. My eyes fell on the self's of food. I grabbed bags from behind the counter and started piling anything and everything I could into the bags. By the end I had eight bags of food. They flouted in the air behind me and loaded themselves into the truck. I got behind the wheel and reached back for something I one of the bags. The label read chocolate and my mind told me that it was good. It opened and I shoved and good amount into my mouth. It tasted perfect. I ate more kinds of food finding which ones I liked and hated. When I finished I left in the truck continuing to LA.

I reached the outside of LA 2 hours after I left the station. My truck started to choke when I noticed that the tank was on empty. Outside the front window there were hundreds of lights. This must have been the main part of LA. I felt the need to sleep and so got back into the truck. The seat went back and I watched the lights as I fell asleep.

Morning came fast and the sun showed in my eyes. Something felt wrong but I shook it off. I tried to start the truck but it just choked. Frustrated I hit the steering wheel. "Damn." What to do? I thought of giving the truck a magic jump start. My hands cupped the seat. My eyes closed. Black mist covered the truck. I heard it roar to life. The truck started forward. Going faster and faster. I stopped the spell but the truck kept going. The engine shorted. My speed gaining I ran straight into LA. "STOP" I yelled at the truck. But it kept going faster. Building looked like blurs as I past them. Panicked I let out a blast of power. The twilight bubble escaped from me. I fell from the truck onto the street. But the truck kept going out of sight. I felt relieved and wandered what kind of reaction the people in LA would have made to see a twilight bubble form in the middle of the city.

I got to my feet and wondered why I was not hurt or still in the truck. The city inside the bubble looked dark. "Amazing." I said to myself. All the minds in my head started screaming that the bubble in the middle of the city would tract the human army. I responded in panic as the images of the army flashed in my head. My body started the twilight returning process.

A sharp pain entered my leg and the twilight bubble became bigger. A wave of power that had a failure sent fell on me. "Its him" Over fifteen twilight palace guard with eyes glowing bright blood red were around me in a fast instant.

"Princess please return to the palace." They all said at once. There bodies were covered in cold blood. Each had a wound that had killed each of them. Their bodies looked like they were being controlled. They all stared at me.

The arrow in my leg made me bleed. _I have to do something. _My eyes went dark. Shadow power flowed though me. My arms crossed. My head lifted. I felt so strong. But the arrow in my leg started glowing. My power was released on to the guard. And then it was gone. The arrow dissolved and my leg bled faster. The arrow had stopped me from attacking the guards. My attacking spells had been disabled. All the guards lifted their weapons and stabbed them into me from different angles. But there weapon were not like the arrows. They didn't make me bleed or pierce my skin. My body fell apart and fell reassembled behind a guard. "Athimy" A dagger assembled in my hand. It went through a guard body and severed the tie it had to its master. The body fell limp and died in a burning black fire until ash was all that was left. The other guards didn't move they just stayed still like they were still stabbing me.

My right hand shadow glove pulsated. It felt like another fused shadow peace. "Princess!" The cool emotionless voice came from behind me. I looked at him. His wounds were still bleeding the black mist. "I think you owe me." His hand extended to the guards. Black light pulled from the guards into his body. The guards started burning with black flames. His body started healing. The guards were gone now. He breathed in and let out a graduated breath, "Souls of the dead. They do wonders." His body looked perfect again.

My eyes centered on him. The new shadow called to me. I had to get to it. With the arrow gone my body stopped bleeding and all I could see was scare that was fading. I let out a smile, though out my left hand black shimmers went for him. His eyes closed and I thought I got the best of him. I started running for the signal of the shadow. A pain ran into my back. He shot me with another arrow. My magic was suspended again. "Help." I whispered.

His footsteps walked to my side. "Run Midna, run. Ha-ha." His laugh was cold and dark. The only emotion I've ever heard him express.

Anger started to fill within me, the arrow heated up. "Shadow." I called it. The fused shadow hit the ground in front of me. My hand grabbed the shadow. The arrow was destroyed. The Shadow added itself to the glove forming a sleeve. I returned to my feet. My hair extended down my sleeve forming a dark red blade. It went straight for his heart. A black disk formed in front of him. My attack got stopped.

His disk released a red mist that covered my blade and covered my arm. "You try, you fail." His hand touched the disk and black thunder headed straight for me.

I screamed as the pain flowed over me. He was whispering something as my scream became fatal. It stopped and I fell to the ground. My breathing slowed. I felt like my body was changing shape. I stood upright on my feet. I looked up at him. Was he taller? His smile was piercing. "What did you do?"

His hands waved over me. "I returned you to who you are." He answered. I could tell he was going to attack. We shot magic twilight light at the same time. Mine red in defense. His Black trying to kill me. I was losing the battle. And I only had one thought. _He'll go away if I can return the twilight. _My eyes focused on him. "Twilight return." The twilight bubble got smaller and returned to my body. He disappeared.

I was breathing hard. And looked around. All of the people in LA were gone. It looked like no-one had been there in years. I started walking to a building with mirror walls. I looked at my reflection.

"No, it can't be."


	6. Second Skin

Chapter 6: Second Skin

I stared transfixed at the reflective building window. My body had gotten smaller. I was an imp. I felt the anger swell in my smaller body. Black shadow power erupted from my right hand. The window shattered into pieces. "You, your gonna pay!" I swore in my mind to the man of twilight.

The city remained quiet. Everything felt empty. My right arm pulsated. The fused shadows were trying to tell me something. My mind started to open to every memory I had. Shadows surrounded me and the dark door materialized. Last time I saw this door it shattered. The doorknob called to me to open the door. My hands felt limp but they reached for the doorknob. When my fingers made contact cold waves ran though my body. The door opened and bright light fill my wide eyes.

I was in the middle of a field. Over the distance was a castle. It was white and so familiar. To people reformed right in front of me. It was Link and Zelda. Right then I knew where I was. I was in the past. The final battle against Gannon. This was the part I never saw. Link reached for the castle with so much worry on his face. The castle exploded. Links looked like he was about fall. Zelda looked like she was thinking hard. Gannon came out of the rubble. Then mounted a black horse. Gannons and Links eyes met. Gannon held up my head peace of the fused shadow. He crushed the head peace with the strength of his hands. Links emotions flowed though me. His anger was hard and fierce. Gannon came straight for Link and Zelda. Zelda grabbed link and they disappeared.

Hardly seconds later had they come back in a puff of smoke to my right. Zelda carried a bow made of a rising light. Both of them were on Links horse Epona. Epona galloped toward Gannon Zelda raised the bow and a light arrow materialized. Gannon let out several ghostly horsemen that galloped strait for Link. Zelda shot an arrow at Gannon. The ghost horsemen fell apart and the arrow shot Gannon right in the light scare on his chest. Gannon fell and appeared to be dead. Link and Zelda dismounted and the bow fell apart.

I couldn't help but to wonder where I was. The shadow pulsated once again and I looked in the direction that it called to. A figure was on the ground. It was me and I was dead. I don't remember ever dyeing. Zelda screamed. Gannon had made a wall of darkness around him and Link. Gannon swung has sword at link. His shield blocked it but Link was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall of darkness. Gannon was laughing hard. Link used his legs for momentum and pushed off the wall, hitting Gannon in the face with his shield. Gannon fell back and Link punched the arrow in Gannons chest further in. Gannon fell to the floor paralyzed. Link thrusted his sword into Gannons chest. Gannon yelled and the wall fell. He got to his feet the paused. Stopped breathing and fell. Link and Zelda looked at each other.

The four light gods appeared above my body. There light returned life to my body and my form returned. Link stood where he was looking at my form then broke into a run with Zelda following. Link stopped as I got to my feet. I looked at him. He was stunned. "What? Say something!" Link still said nothing. "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" He smiled. The memory cut and the door came to me once again.

"To the next memory then?" I said to the door. I opened the door and the light refilled my body again. I was in the mirror chamber.

The tree of us were standing right next to the mirror of twilight. I spoke. "Well… I guess this is farewell, huh?" My face became series. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But…" I mustered at the mirror. "Never forget that there's another world bound to this one." Link and Zelda stared at me.

Zelda moved forward and spoke. "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin…" Her voice hardened. "One cannot exist without the other." She looked at the mirror. "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world…" Zelda turned back to me. "They left it because it was their design that we should meet." She looked proud. "Yes … That is what I believe."

I looked from Zelda to Link. "Zelda… Your words are kind, and your heart is true." Emotion was erased from my face. "If all in Hyrule are like you…" My eyes lifted from Link to Zelda. "Then maybe you'll do all right." I turned and walked to the base of the stairway to the twilight world, then looked back to Link. "Thank you…" Link smiled. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around we could meet again…" I remember the sadness I felt at the thought of never seeing Link again. A tear fell from me right eye. "Link…" the tear levitated. "I…" I smiled at him. "See you later…" I pushed the tear to the mirror. The tear made contact and the mirror started to shatter. Link and Zelda looked paralyzed. I ran up the stairs and shadow light filled the air around me. Link watch me levitate in the air and disappear into the world of twilight. The mirror shattered when I left. The memory ended. The door came again.

"What did Link do next?" I asked myself as I stepped into the light of the door. I was in the sacred grove. Link was here alone. Link walked up to the place that had the pedestal for the master sword. He placed a small orb in front of the pedestal. Then pulled out his sword. It shined with twilight light. Then put the sword into the pedestal. I looked at the orb. It was my tear from when I destroyed the mirror. Link walked off down the steps. The tear turned into the dark magic that turned Link into a wolf. Dark mist filled the sacred grove. Something was wrong. "Link!" I cried. I ran down the steps after him. The same man that had tried to kill me was there with his hand out stretched. Link was in the air. I shot shadow power at him but it went right though him. This was just a memory. He lifted Link further in the air. A big black stone covered in symbols came out of the ground. Link slammed onto the stone chains restrained him. Link screamed. He lifted himself to eye level with link. Link was breathing hard and fast. The man touched his head and Link form fell dark and shadow like. Links eyes turned red and he fell asleep. Link hung from the stone wall. The man returned to the ground.

He looked in my general direction. "Hi Princess Midna." I gasped. This is a memory but could he see me. His eyes hovered right over me. "Yea I know your there. I'll be seeing you soon!" He said in his emotionless voice. He and Link disappeared in a bright black light. And the door came back. I opened it with more anger running though me than I ever felt. The door opened back on reality in the year 2010. It took me a minute realize that I wasn't in LA anymore. I was on a sidewalk. I looked at a big building to my right. Above the door the words Hyrule High were engraved. It looked like early night. My mind told me that school would be out. I walked inside and saw a hallway with tall lockers. I had to float because my small imp size made it hard to see thing up high. A few teenaged students were at the end of the hallway.

The group of teenagers started to walk out the door. When one broke off from the group. "Hey, I forgot something in my locker I'll catch up with ya guys later." He ran to the locker I was floating above and paused. His face looked puzzled. I could tell he knew I was there. He looked up at me and our eyes met. He fell and backed up against a locker. I fell to my feet and stood in front of him. I took a good look at his scared face. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Link… "


	7. Dark Link, Light Sword

Chapter 7: Dark Link, Light Sword

My eyes starred transfixed at the boy in front of my eyes. In every way he looked like Link. I walked over to him, my eyes inches away from him. The look in his eyes was even the same as Links. His hazel blue eyes wrapped over me. "Can it really be you?" the question escaped my mouth without my realization.

"Do I know you?" his words ran over my body reminding me of Link.

My hand almost reached for him, but his face looked terrified of me. _He doesn't remember me… _My thoughts rang in my head. "I… I'm sorry… I have to go." I backed off and grasped my right arm. _Do something…_

My body started to fade. My back touched the lockers behind me. My body completely turned clear. He still looked over my direction. His breathing slowed as he got to his feet. He ran his hand over a locker and the door clicked open. I hovered over his shoulder while he pulled a book from the locker.

"Spells from the Twi" The book was thin and black. He opened it and scrolled though pages they seemed to never end. He stopped at a page with some old symbols marking the page from top to bottom.

The symbols that lined the middle of the page seemed to form a hand. He placed his hand on the page. "Tempis-Envolkenica" A volt of green light traveled up his arm. His eyes closed and his head thrown back. The green volt hit his eyes and dispersed. His eyes opened the color had changed from their normal hazel blue to a dark moving green. The color shimmered and he looked up and down the hallway. I couldn't tell if this magic was to see me or for something else. His eyes traveled over me several times but never rested on me.

"Are you gone?" He replaced the book in the locker and grabbed an index book. The boy left the hallway and started walking in the resting daylight. I followed close to him and I still had conflicting emotions as to why I wanted to follow him. He walked for almost an hour until we reached an old house. My eyes ran over this house until I noticed that the house was shimmering. He opened the indexing book and found a blank page. Words left his mouth fast. I think he was reading them off the page. The glamour lifted from the house and revealed a plain grass field. He walked in and I tried to follow but when I reached the edge my body was blasted back about 8 feet. I turned solid.

"I knew you were following me." His voice came from the northern direction. My eyes focused on him. "Why are you following me?"

My head reeled back and the pressure from the blow didn't stop. "Where are we?"

He lowered himself to my level and looked into my face. "Answer me first." I felt his gaze reaching to me. Shadows started to swell around us as the moon fell.

"I'm Midna, I'm I don't know… just where are we?" I couldn't focus and my head was spinning.

"Midna, where at some old ruins protected by shadow magic." A large gust of wind ran fast over the plain. The green in his eyes was fading.

The pressure getting harder on my body. "Something's coming!" The wind surrounded us faster and faster. The boy was forced on his back and levitated about one and a half feet off the ground. This power around me felt so familiar. It wasn't twilight magic it was sacred magic that had once tried to kill me during the war with Zant. I felt like I was being hollowed out from the inside out and from the look of it so did the boy. The shadows on my right arm lost all essence of power. The pressure increased on me. I couldn't think or breathe. The pain was collapsing on me.

My eyes shot open when I heard him cry in pain. The sprits dance around us making the wind howl with heavy power. I looked at the night sky. The shadows on my arm started to pull away. "I'm not going out like this!" My body flexed. Dark light started coming out of my chest. The twilight bubble escaped me. I felt so alive when the two powers collided. The boy fell silent, and the pain stopped. I got to my feet. I felt different to the every touch. I was tall and in my real form. And to my amazement he turned into a wolf exactly like Link. His eyes opened and he was on his feet fast. "You can't talk when you're like this." He looked petrified.

"Hello" the cool emotionless voice came out from every direction. He formed in front of me.

"You are so dead!" The shadows screamed with anger and power erupted from my right arm. Everything that I shot at him went right though.

"And you don't understand." His cool words rang in my ears. "You'll never understand if you don't listen. You can't fight me here. Do you know where we are?"

I didn't understand why he was so calm. "No"

"We are at the sacred grove. If that really answers your question." He looked at the wolf. I didn't get any of this. He got to level with the wolfs eyes. "Link?" he tried to run his hand over the wolfs fur but the hand phased right though. "How is it you're here when you're not?"

"How do you know that's Link?" My voice was on the verge of exploding.

"His eyes. I have spent the last few years destroying them." He sounded like he couldn't wait to answer me. He got up and became level with me.

"You bastard!" I breathed in his face.

He smiled cruelly. "Bring your pet I have something to show you."

He started walking and at a safe distance I followed. The wolf followed me. It wasn't long before he talked. "I feel you understand that I'm not here. But I still plan to kill you. Right now." We stopped at a big round stone covered in symbols and black chains.

A tear fell from my eye. "Link" he was on the stone bound by chains and covered in shadow. "Let him go."

He smirked. "That's exactly what I'm doing." He backed off and the chains binding Link shattered along with the stone. Link fell to the floor. I didn't move though I wanted to. I knew something was wrong. Link stood up. His eyes opened and glowed red and heavy. There was a growl in his breathing. In an instant the link have jumped and started snapping at Link. They were on the ground and started to thrash. Link through the wolf at me so hard that I slammed into a stairway. "If this is the sacred grove then that means-" I cut off and despite the pain I ran up the stairs. In this room the light shimmered from the ceiling down on a sword. My tear was still there next to the sword. I grabbed it and ran back down the stairs. The wolf and Link were deep in battle. Link had out his sword. His movements were fast and swift. The next thing I knew Links sword was in the wolfs gut and blood was every ware. Link started to make his way to me. "I don't know if this is right but I have to do something." The tear shimmered in my hand. I extended my hand. The tear levitated. "Help him!" I commanded it. It split into a dark and light orb. The orbs took form, the dark a wolf and the light a sword. They shot at the wolf, landed on his flesh. He was healed and started to breathe again. Link was almost inches away from me. His sword made a swing at me. But the impact never came. A blue crystal was around me. The wolf turned back into a human and he had used a crystal protection spell to protect me.

With his hands still extended. "I don't know who you are but when we get out of here, damn-it you are giving me some answers." He made a swift motion and made a red orb in his hands. "Din's fire" he mumbled under his breath. The orb became a ball of fire. And he tossed it at Link. On impact the ball became an expanding dome of fire. The dome pasted over the crystal shield I was in and dissipated.

Although on fire Link continued to move. "Hey run up the stairs and get the master sword." I told to him. I think that if he is somewhat like Link the sword should take him. And the sword was infused with pure light so it should heal Link.

He ran and Link followed fast behind him. I had to run and help. When I got to the top of the stairs the boy had his hand on the sword. "Just die!" he said as he swung the master sword at Link. Link blocked with his shadow copy of the master sword. The shadow sword started to crack. Light spilled from the master sword and the shadow sword shattered. Link froze. The twilight bubble started to feel unstable. It was cracking. My link to the twilight world was going to shatter.

"We have to get out!" My leg stared to hurt. The scare from the arrow was gone without a trace. The bubble got smaller and the cracks extended. Link looked unable to move.

"Were getting out…. Hurry" The boy grabbed my arm. We ran until we hit the edge of the bubble. He summoned a green orb. "Wind" The orb formed an archway out of the bubble. He pulled me out, and the bubble shattered. I was I the ground without a moments rest when he pinned me down and held the master sword to my neck.

"One sound and your dead!"


	8. How Much Power Do I Have

Chapter 8: How Much Power Do I Have

His breathing was strong and his breath ran over my skin. The cold blade was less than an inch away from me. My body started to shimmer then get smaller, my imp form started to return. His weight left my body and I blacked out.

My eyes opened to the dark star filled sky.

"You've been sleeping for almost nine hours." His voice came from the left. The master sword stated to light up the dark landscape. "Makes a good nightlight." I turn to him and watched him observe the sword.

"Hey" I felt his eyes move over me. "Are you gonna try to kill me?" Without moving he put the swords light out. "Mind telling me your name stranger." I got to my side and sat up.

"My names Xane." He dropped the sword. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. What's going on?" I explained how I escaped the twilight world and how I got here. "So the way you are able to be in the sun is though the power of the fused shadows on your arm." He studied my right arm. "Do you know how much power you have?"

"I think I do, I mean I can control it well enough."

"One fused shadow has the power to enter and exit dimensions at will. More than that can not only control the flow of time but change and edit time as well." His voice was amazed.

"How did you find all this out?" I leaned closer.

"About two years ago my friends and I came to this spot because we wanted to go inside the shack that was here. When we got close I started to hear voices. And when we entered the shack we were in a field. There was a mask floating in the middle and it split into four pieces and shot at us. After that we were all able to do small amounts of magic and read other languages. Anytime I could find information on light and dark or power I learned all I could."

"So this is where you found a fused shadow." I looked around.

"Yeah, but I can't feel the magic here anymore. It's like the magic here shattered."

My hand brushed over my forehead and I felt my link to the twilight world gone. I felt even more empty inside. I had lost Link and my connection to the world I needed to save. "Where did you find the books that taught you about the magic?"

"I was in a book store and a guy who looked like a teenager said I had a dark aura. The guy left and I looked up auras. I found a book that stated them. I hunted down the author. It turned out he was a vampire and he knew everything about them." He illuminated the sword once again.

"Xane, Can you take me to him." I was on my feet.

"I could but we would have to go to Las Vegas." I searched my memories for information on it. _The city of lights. _

"Let's go."

"It a bit of a distance and I have no money."

"So am I." I lost all my money in a twilight fight.

"Wait!" His head shot up. "The mist there's five of us." My eyes gave him a weird look. "The mist spell, it takes five people and is a type of teleporting…. It's the easiest of all of them and takes five people with shadow magic."

"If it gets me to this vampire person we will do it." I pointed at him. "Where are your friends?"

"There on the other side of town." He rested the sword on his lap.

"How do we get there?" I asked with eyes wide open.

"I have a skateboard over there." He pointed at it. "If you can fly fast we can get there fast."

"That's a good idea but I don't fly I levitate. Levitation is very slow." I held my hand out in the direction he pointed and the skateboard came to me. "But I have a very bad idea." Careful not to touch the master sword I got him up and pulled him to the road. Placing the board on the ground I pointed it. "Extend" the board got longer. "We both get on and I make a jet of fire to push us." I got the idea from a memory in my head.

"Great idea. But can I add one thing?" he said and I nodded. Then his hand drifted over the front and a faded image of a steering wheel formed but didn't become solid.

"Need a little help?" I touched the half solid wheel. "Solid" it became harder and then became complete.

Without word we got on and after some difficulty started going. About an hour later we were at a house with every light possible on. I was very excited and without thinking I floated though the front door in to a room with two guys and one girl that looked back at me with fearful wide open eyes. About a second later Xane came though the front door. Xane asked me if they could talk without me and all of them walk in to another room. The room they left me in had dark blue walls with a dirty white couch on one side and a TV set in a cutout in the wall. Next to the couch was a massage chair that looked a lot cleaner than the rest of the room. The door opened and a girl wearing black and had no makeup on walked up to me.

"So your Midna, Xane tells me you need to get to Vegas to talk to a vampire." She got down to eye level with me. "I'm Willow. I'm a witch and the shadow power just gives me something extra." She gave me a stern and pointed at me. "Alright I don't care if you're a god, or even a fuckin queen bitch. If you ever get any of my friends hurt all kill you and I will make a bloody axe in it." The other two and Xane came out of the room.

"Midna this one is Jack." Xane pointed at the first one also wearing black. "And this one is Ice." His hand shifted to the next one wearing a black shirt and jeans. "But we need to get started now while it's this night." I followed them into the room they just got out of. There was nothing in there but the floor was made out of black tile. Ice picked up a box and opened it up to Willow. Her hands moved with grace and fortitude. Four pieces of chalk came out of the box and made a star on the ground. Each of us took a point on the star. Willow pointed at Xane who then pointed at Ice following Jack then me. I didn't understand at the moment but then the star glowed and all of our body's became mist. The feeling was so freeing I felt like I was flying in the air without any trouble.

We reformed with the star in a large dark room. I could not see much but I could see one wall with nothing on it and chipped white wallpaper. Xane pulled out the master sword and illuminated the room. I heard growling from behind and a hand clasped my neck and the other my chest.

"Mine!" Its voice rang in my ears. I sank though its arms and saw a vampire with red eyes looking directly into me.

"Don't worry about him." A smooth voice came from the left. A man walked through the door along with about ten others.

Xane walked up to him and addressed him. "This is-"

"I know who it is Xane." Xane back off with his friends and left me alone in my place. "Hello princess, I see you've met Lewis." He directed two figures to Lewis. Two others who looked like vampires grabbed both of Lewis's arms and binded him to the wall. "Savage isn't he. Princess I don't like it when people come to me not looking like themselves." His face came inches from mine. "If you don't mind?" My head fell back and his hand reached inside of me. I felt his hand touch my soul. Bright light fell over my eyes and my feet touched the ground. I opened my eyes, I was no longer a imp and my glove on my right arm sank into me becoming part of my power.

"Thankyou" My soul felt pure.

"You look better without that curse" his hand open to show me a black orb. "This is the curse I took out of you." His eyes looked at Lewis. "You don't mind if I keep it do you?" I shook my head. "Release him." Lewis came at him, and then stopped completely. The curse went into Lewis's chest. Lewis started into space and his fang disappeared. "There breed of vampire needs to be cursed." His eyes wondered over me.

"There breed?" I had to ask.

"There are many different breeds of vampire. His breed in English the Blood-Rat is aggressive and needs to feed unless they die. The others in this room are Malcaven they are smart but are hard to talk to but also very loyal." His eyes shifted from Willow and back to me. "I on the other hand am the last of my breed. I'm a Blood-Binder I can change souls and unlock a person from the inside." He nodded at one of the Malcaven vampires. "Bring me a musket."

The vampire left and was back in a second with a large gun. "Here's your doom stick." The Blood-Binder nodded to Willow and the Malcaven gave the gun to her.

"Princess I've seen a lot and I never thought I would see anything from the twilight world. No matter how much I learned I never found a way there, because it takes a lot of power. Do you know how much power you have Princess. You have more than even him." He circled me and stopped behind me. His hand rested on my shoulders. "Would you like to understand more about your power and unlock more about who you are?"

"I would, but at what cost. Nothings free, everything cost something." I asked in speculation.

"As you know nothings free you understand that you have to give a little to get what you want." His hands started to massage my shoulders.

"What does it cost?" I felt clam.

"Blood" His hands stopped.

"I understand the cost!" I moved my head to the side. His mouth kissed my neck. His fangs brushed ageist my skin then entered my neck. The ultimate pleasure rushed though me. I looked at the ceiling then shifted my gaze to Zane and next to him I thought I saw Link.

Darkness closed over my eyes.

And I felt that in that moment everything was gonna be alright.


	9. The New BloodBinder

Chapter 9: The New Blood-Binder

My moments of pure happiness ended as fast as they began. The color came back to my vision and Link was gone. "I gave you what I had left… Princess Midna." His words faded as did he. The man started to turn to dust.

"Are you alright?" Xane asked me. I nodded and looked at the gun in willows hands. She smirked at me and started to talk to Ice.

The Malcaven released Lewis. "Midna I am to assist you." His arm raised to the door. "Shall I show us out?" I looked over Xanes group of friends.

Addressing one of the Malcaven servants. "Can you see them home?" He nodded and started to lead them to the other door.

Xane broke off from the group. "You know I'm coming with you!" Willow got a hateful look on her face.

"If you get hurt I'm killing her." Xane started to say something when Willow interrupted. "No I mean it, if you get hurt I will make her die slowly and very painfully." Her tone sent a shaver down my spine. Lewis at that moment just started to walk very fast toward the door. I had t run to keep up with him. Xane said something to Willow and ran after us. We were now in a brightly lit tunnel way with white walls and a brick stone floor.

"Midna." Lewis addressed me in a calming tone. "If you do not understand what just happened then I am to explain."

"Alright explain all this to me."

He slowed his walking speed. "My old masters name is Jadin. Over three hundred years ago he was sired by a Blood-Binder. When a Blood-Binder sires someone the previous one dies and the power is transferred to the new one. The only way to make a new one without the older one dyeing is for the new one to be born. There are many rules in the Blood-Binder breed. My Breed on the other hand needs to be cursed with a recycled cursed in order to live without being a danger to others or itself." His voice trailed off. "Do you understand what vampirism is?" I shook my head. "Vampirism is a kind of humanity. Not a curse but is referred to as one. It's when a powerful influence is placed on your person that stops the person from being able to be in large amount of light with Ultraviolet rays. Now you, already having the influence of rejecting light would handle vampirism differently. You can be sired but cannot fully take on the vampirism. In other words you would be considered half vampire even though you were fully sired. Your power runs on shadow and that's what the vampire influence is." Lewis pulled out a letter from his pocket. "Jadin instructed me to give this to you." He handed me the letter and I opened it.

_Princess Midna,_

_A long time ago before I was sired a gipsy told me about our meeting in the room. I had my bout about it but when I saw the palace go under a field of shadow I had to see it closer for myself. On the way there I saved a women hanging off the side of a mountain. I knew her for only four hours and during that time all she could talk about was a curse that her boyfriend gave her in order to save her life. She asked if I would take it and made sure that I was ok with taking it but never showed me what I was getting. The next day I was a Blood-Binder and she was a pile of dust. I gave you my power and am telling you this information because I know you will need it for the fight you have coming._

_Jadin_

On reading the last words the letter started to burn and I dropped it. "Midna before we reach the end I must ask you to put a glamour spell on yourself. In the end we will end up in the center of Las Vegas. Please do not worry about the sunlight for you or myself. The spell Jadin took from you altered my humanity." He stopped talking and I summoned the magic that would give me a different appearance. My hair turned black and my skin a tanned white. I wore a black wife beater and a pair of jeans. Now I could see the end of the tunnel but the end was a blue wall. Lewis didn't stop he just walked right though as did I and Xane followed.

The sun beat high in the sky and the city was full of cars and people. "We will go down this street and address the witch's council."

Xane got to my side and held me back and started to whisper. "Why are we going to the witch's council?" I didn't know but right then Lewis spoke.

"We are going to see if they can link Midna to the twilight realm." We turned a corner.

"Don't you already have a link the twilight realm?" Xane asked me with a look that gave me a strange feeling.

"No, my link was destroyed when you destroyed the Dark Links version of the master sword." We turned another corner and stopped at a door.

"Inside here is the council and Jadin as already set up a meeting." Lewis noted the door and opened it.

Xane and I stepped inside but when Lewis put one hand inside the door he turned to dust. Chairs came from nowhere and pushed under us we rolled at a speed that was extremely fast. We stopped at a room with six people standing in the front.

"Alright to the first order of business." The one in the middle talked and was directly to the point. "Jadins will, all businesses, licenses, and assets of mine go to Princess Midna." One person broke from the line and handed me a thick envelope. "You get the record company, the publishing and advertising company, and also the US branch of the vampire council." The person who hand me the envelope left my side and the middle one continued to talk. "Now second you want the connection to the twilight realm repaired. We can do this but you will have to go through a test."

"Alright whatever is needed." I was amazed at how this day was going. My body turned into smoke and repaired in a ring. At the edges of the ring the six stood there watching me with wide expressions. Xane was also there watching me.

"Your test it to fight, and understand." Black smoke came out of her hand and started to circle around the area in front of me.

"Fight what?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Yourself."

The smoke became a solid copy of me without the glamour. The copy came at me with speed and slammed me into a wall that came out of the ground at the edge of the ring. It back off and shot balls of black smoke at me that sizzled the wall when I move out of the way. I felt the power of the fused shadow and shot the clear magic back into the copy's chest. The copy seemed unphansed.

"Midna it's a specter shadow magic can't work on it." Xane bust out saying. Two of the council binded his mouth with ropes .

The copy continued to shoot at me. And I was running out of room to run. One ball hit me and knocked the glamour off of my person. I was on my side and in a flash the copy was over me. Without thinking my hair traveled down my arm and shot though the copy. The copy still came at me. I started to levitate with the copy hanging from my blade of hair. When I was high enough in the air I hit a wall that formed at the top of the ring. The copy's eyes glowed bright red. Then electricity left its body and into mine causing a lot of pain. I hit the floor and was full of anger. I opened my eyes and felt the Blood-Binder power run though my veins. I stood up and my eyes changed color to deep silver along with my nails. I red aura of mist ran up my legs and over my body turning black. The copy stopped and I focused on her with every intent of killing her. There was a ripping sound and the copy screamed. The copy imploded and caught on fire. The fire turned green then turned black. The copy then exploded. The ring disappeared.

"You pass the test." The middle woman said. My emotions went back to normal. "We will repair you link." Xane was pushed into my back and the ropes were now gone from his mouth. "Ready?" She asked me. I nodded. Her hand extended to my chest and she placed it. Volts ran up her figures and into my body. The smell of twilight filled the air. I felt the course of pain my people were experiencing run though my body.

Then I felt it Link was dyeing!


	10. I Can Save You

Chapter 10: I Can Save You

The Twilight Bubble expanded over the room lighting it up with dim light. The link to my realm returned to me. I made the bubble of twilight return to me. The witches all looked in my direction, one raised her hands and the landscape zoomed out of focus and the outside door was now in front of me.

"Zane" I turned to him. "I don't know you very well, and I'm about to do something very stupid." I could feel his eyes on me.

"I'm not leaving! I've been wanting to take an adventure like this for so long. And I am not going anywhere as long as I can help." He placed his hand supportively on my shoulder. "I'm coming with you even if you are doing something stupid."

"Alright it's your body, or life." I could tell he was serious. "Ok it's time to go"

"Where are we going?" I had already turned my back and started walking down the street when he finished his sentence.

"We are going back to where I got here. The middle of the desert north of LA." I stopped to look at his face. He looked stunned.

"How are we getting there?" He voice sounded confused.

"I think with my new powers." I answered him and stopped when we got into another ally way. "Hold on to me." His arms wrapped around my waste. Volts ran up my body and back down. My body became softer, then started to whisk through the air. Xane body followed behind mine. We hit the ground hard falling out of the air. Both of us got to our feet.

"Midna aren't you able to teleport on your own?" His question didn't catch me by surprise.

"Yeah I can but only when my real powers are available to me. Basically only at the peak of night here and in the twilight realm." My hand moved in a wave for him to stop talking. From the inside out I released the twilight bubble. It expanded over the landscape and in the distance I could see Ralf and Harrison's house. Just now did I remember I stole their truck and using what power I could use right then I summoned to their driveway.

"How are we getting to the twilight realm from here?" Xane asked right after the boom from the truck hitting the ground sounded in the distance.

"Blood-Binder vampires can see dimensional rifts." I looked around at the landscape. "This must be why Jadin gave me his power."

"Why are we going back if there are thousands of armies waiting for you to come back to kill you?" He gave me a sarcastic look.

"Because I have to save Link I can feel if he dyeing." My worry for Link was getting bad but at that moment I noticed a golden square not far to my right.

"Then I think we will need help." He raised his eyebrows.

"Who did you have in mind?" Being my normal size I looked down at him.

"Willow." I nodded at his suggestion but then remembered how she has a problem with me. Xane was alright summoning her. She couldn't teleport directly inside the twilight bubble but when she got outside she used green light to make an arch through the bubble. Willow joined our group and gave me a hateful look. Xane and Willow looked at each other and nodded. I directed us to the flat golden square. It had a pull, we stepped inside. We were back inside the stairwell that had led me to the world of light. I started down the stairs and they followed me close to my sides. After some time down the endless stairway and not finding the entrance to my room Xane pulled my arm. "There was something that this stairway reminds me of in the books I read to learn about this place. It was a stairway that never ends going down but has a top. It's the space between the Twilight realm and the world of light. The stairway only comes to the person who needs it the most. It's an escape!"

"Well, I need to find Link can it lead me to him?" I directed the question at him.

Xane started to speak when Willow interrupted. "Yes I can get us there." Her hand was on the wall for less than a second when the wall imploded with a boom. She pulled Xane in. I followed fast behind her. My guards heard the sound and ran to the front of me. They blocked my way, their skin and armor was darker and resembled the invaders.

"Get the princess." They all chanted. Willow without warning kicked the air in front of her. Behind her foot black magic expanded hitting all of the guards into a wall. There bones shattered with large cracking sounds. Willow continued to run faster down the hall. More guards came after us and Willow kept knocking them down. We all turned left down a hall way that I remembered let to Dexis's library. Once inside I sealed the door with a vampiric charm.

"What now." Willows tone was fierce.

"We have to find Link then get back to your world." I walked to the window and looked back at Xane. He was looking at Willow like they were talking. Out the window the army patrolled the grounds of my castle. The once bright sky was a bright red. The banging on the door stopped. A strange feeling illuminated throughout the air.

"Something's coming." Right then black pieces of matter entered the window. The pieces assembled into a wall with a person chained to them. My eyes saw widened at the sight of Link on the wall. His eyes opened glowing red and the chains released his shadow covered body. A sword of red light formed in his hand. He ran at me with his sword swinging. Xane jumped in front of me with the master sword illuminated. The two swords hit each other with a loud boom as the two powers within them collided. Link got blasted into a bookcase and Xane blasted into me.

Link was on his feet fast running straight at me. Willows black kicking power expanded and hit him into another wall. But his body didn't break even a bone. He was back on his feet running to me when he stopped. His blood sprayed in my face. Xane had lunged the master sword of light into his stomach. His body started to crack with light as Xane withdrew the sword from him. Link grasped his stomach the shadows left is body fast and the light expanded over him. He fell to the floor and was purified from the inside out.

I was to his side fast and he was dying from the stab wound. "Link… I found you."

"You saved me." His breath was dyeing and his words were horse.

I grasped his shoulders and pulled him on to my knees. "I can save you." He didn't seem to hear me.

"Thankyou… I got to see… you one more…" His words trailed off and his pulse started to slow down.

Tears filled my eyes. "I can save you." His eyes started to dim. I pulled him close into an embrace. "I can save you." Now I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I… I…" Link could no longer make a word.

_I can save him… I'm a Blood-Binder… I can save him…_

I positioned his neck to my mouth. I felt fang grow in my mouth. "I'm gonna save you!" I bit into his neck. When I felt his heart about to stop I withdrew my mouth and cut my arm. My arm hovered over his mouth and the blood fell down his throat. His heart stopped and his breathing started again. My body felt weaker and my arm let go of Link. I looked at the ceiling.

Then I felt like I was falling and about to hit the ground.


	11. Final Phase of War

Chapter 11: Final Phase Of War

About ten seconds later I felt like I hit the ground. The haze cleared from my eyes and the pain I felt centered in my face. _Maybe I didn't turn to dust because I'm already half shadow… _My thoughts came back to reality and the pounding on the door started again. Link lay there breathing on the floor and the stab wound healing fast. The vampiric charm on the door lifted as my vampire power left my body and went into Links. I snapped back into focus and shot to my feet. The door gave in and the mind controlled guard started running in.

I didn't think for a second but started running and jumped out the window I concentrated on everyone back in the room. My body along with there's disassembled and zoomed to the edges of court. When we were at the end of the yard I hit a force field and we all fell then reassembled on the ground. Link was to my side and was helping me up without words. Xane and Willow joined us. The army of the castle marched down the steps towards us.

"Run." Link yelled at the rest of us and started running. We all followed as fast as possible. But the courtyard we ended up in was full of soulless demonic men that saw us then came to us fast.

"You all go I come later." Xane shouted and withdrew the master sword. He split though one of the demons and the master sword seemed like it was screaming. Xane looked at it. "Go." The sword flipped in the air and landed into Links hands lighting up bright than I've ever seen at his touch. By then we were surrounded by guards and demons.

Willow sent out a black kick of magic shattering the demons it hit. "Guess we're staying!" Willow continued kicking demons.

Link started running to a large group of enemies the master sword glowed blue and charged until the energy inside turned orange. He swung the sword, the energy exploded out and cut the demons in half and setting the remains on fire.

Xane back away from the demons and summoned bright red orbs. He threw the orbs one after another into big groups of demons. The orbs expanded catching everything on fire then dissipated.

I looked around and saw that no matter how many we destroyed more came from every direction. Then I realized a very risky idea. Without a moments rest I ran to the castle, pointed a hand in the direction I was running and released all the power I could. Dark firey black smoke extended all the way up to the castle destroying everything it touched. I kept running up the path I made. The demons and guard started to cut me off. Right then Willow jumped in front of me and kick her way up the path. Xane and Link took each side of me and started to defend me and keep the path clear.

At the top of the stairs the front doors made loud booms as we closed them behind us. Each of us took a side of the room and made sure no one was with us in the room. "The doors not gonna last." I pointed out.

"This is your fault Midna you were the one who brought us here to save him and now we're gonna die because of you!" She was shouting hysterically.

Link slapped her face and grabbed her shoulders. "Everything's going to be alright!" his voice was serious.

"Get out of my face." Willow was screaming.

Xane took her from Link. "Calm down, well get out of here… I promise!" Willow seemed to take his words to heart.

"Princess Midna." The calm voice of my enemy sounded from the ceiling. The circle design of a shadow beast on the floor started to sink and swirl. His body came out of the floor, with his hands moving off of his head. His face was serious and there was a cracked scare where I had stabbed him. "Now you're in my world." Willow shot two black magic kicks at him. Both hit him right on but did not even faze him. "Thanks." He walked two steps toward Willow and kicked the air twice. Willows black magic shot out of him and hit her right on. Bones in her body crack but she didn't die. When she fell she landed on her side and her arm cracked twice.

"Don't attack." Link yelled.

The man of pure blackness walked to me and rested a hand on my cheek. "Sweet girl coming back to die by my hand." He brushed hair from my face and smiled. A laugh escaped his mouth. His hand grabbed my arms and heated up. My skin felt the burn of his magic. My eyes closed in pain and tears welled up in my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked at his face. My arms hurt badly, but right then I realized why he wanted to kill me. "You're afraid of me."

Another laugh sounded. "What?" I smiled and my hair ran down my arms over his hand locking them into place. My hair turned to blades and stabbed his chest many times over and over again. The black smoke came from is wounds but the smile never left his face. Black smoke surrounded both of us and started to choke me. Despite my pain I never let my eyes leave his face. My blades of hair surrounded him as his black smoke surrounded me. "You'll kill yourself bitch." His cold voice laid deep into me.

"I'll kill both of us before I die." My eyes turned sliver. "I'm not dyeing alone!" Our eyes stayed locked and body connected in the dance of death. I felt weaker than ever.

Suddenly he let out a scream of pain for the first time in this battle. Link had his sword of light purifying the black smoke around me then stabbed him in the back. His eyes went blood shot and his face veined up in pain. Xane pulled me out of the bubble my hair releasing him. I shuffled on my feet. "Bring Willow to me now." I was almost yelling at him." Xane ran and carried Willow to my feet. Link still had his blade the other mans back. He was still screaming. I grasped one arm to his smoking foot and one to Willows forehead. I then transferred his life into her. Willows bones started to mend and heal. She woke up and shot to her feet. Link withdrew the sword and pulled me to the other end of the room Xane and Willow followed fast behind us. Xane created a light blue crystal shield around us.

The smoke around the man glowed bright and circled around him fast. His body cracked and exploded. I could no longer feel his life force. Out the window every guard fainted and every demon faded. Where he exploded there was now a fragile looking glass crystal with a spectrum of dark color running through it.

_The war is over. _I thought the words but couldn't believe them.


	12. My Ending

Chapter 12: My Ending

The war ended two days ago and my friends and I have not had much time to recover. We have all agreed to go back to the world of light together. My council and I have made arrangements for me to go with them for a small amount of time and since time in the twilight realm and time in the world of light travel differently I would not miss much. Time in the world of light moves a lot faster than the twilight realm does. My people returned to their lives and I'm ready to go back.

The four of us were at the base of the castle and a door to the stairway came into focus. We all walked in and up to the top. The black wall with the triforce symbol glowed bright gold.

Xane stepped forward with Willow hanging on to his arm. "Ready to go?" I nodded and turned to Link, and then I started forward.

Link grabbed my shoulder. "Midna before we go I have to do this." His arms wrapped around my waste. His head leaned down and his lips touch mine. This was the pleasure I had been waiting for. His lip felt like fire and sparks flew from my aura. His tongue traveled down my lower lip and the heat of it made me melt in the knees. He released me and we all walked into the golden wall.

On the other side the blue sky and the fresh breeze brought me memories and the field was now full of flowers. But something felt wrong. The sun beat down on my skin. This was the world of light. Then I noticed I was slowly turning to dust. Link held me but I fell right through him. Then I understood.

_The reason why I didn't turn to dust when I saved Link was because we were in the twilight realm the realm of shadow, the influence in neutral there but not here._


	13. Letter From the Author

Letter From the Author

**Ryan Lewis (Phantomcom)**

Thank You for taking time to read this short story titled _The Legend Of Midna_. This story is a continuation of the Nintendo video game _The Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess. _Please keep watch for the spinoff story called _The Legend Of Link_. The spinoff will continue _The Legend Of Midna_ from the view of Link. The Story is about link finding a way to save Midna from leaving the world and bring her back to life.

This story was motivated for completion by the readers and my family who never stopped supporting me. I would especially like to thank the four who motivated me the most Ashley Hammond and Karina Farris who supported me no matter what. Also, Kelsie Landreth and Zachary Arnold who were just there for me in general.

I hope you enjoy this story and all future stories I make. Feel free to email me about the story or the uses of the story. For information about my work and continued stories consult the forum link below. Contact me though my account. A downloadable PDF of the story is available the link will be on the forum and instruction on how to download.

Forums Link: .net/myforums/phantomcom/2089568/

Profile Link: .net/u/2089568/phantomcom


End file.
